Police Pets
Police Dogs help you to get extra rewards. At the end of a crime scene, they search the scene, and depending on which dog you adopt, they have a chance to reward you with coins, cards, experience (XP), energy, orange juice or potato chips. Shops There are six police dog shops in Grimsborough. The dogs in the later shops can be expensive but provide more generous bonuses and are more likely to find them. To earn a gold medal, you must get all five stars ''on every single crime scene in a case. The first case only has 15 stars, and the second case only has 30 stars. All other cases (starting from Case #3 and onward) has 45 stars. Remember you '''MUST' get the Bronze and Silver Medals first before you're eligible to get a Gold Medal for 5-starring all crime scenes in a case. First Shop To unlock the police dog shop in Industrial Area, you must get at least 2 gold medal(s) first. The following dogs are available in this shop: Second Shop To unlock the second police dog shop in Financial Center, you must at least get 12 gold medal(s) first. The following dogs are available in this shop: Third Shop To unlock the the third police dog shop in Historical Center, you must get at least 22 gold medal(s) first. The following dogs are available in this shop: Fourth Shop To unlock the fourth police dog shop in University, you must get at least 32 gold medal(s) first. The following dogs are available in this shop: Fifth Shop To unlock the fifth police dog shop in Maple Heights, you must get at least 42 gold medal(s) first. The following companion animals are available in this shop: Sixth Shop To unlock the sixth police dog shop in the Airport, you must get 56 gold medals in Grimsborough first. The following companion animals are available in this shop: The Dog House You can access your purchased dogs through the menu on your map. From here, you can switch between your currently purchased pups by clicking on the arrows to the left or right. You can also feed your dogs either a bone, fish, chicken, or ham but only one of any (unless you pay cash) every so often. *Bone gives 1 heart and has a 5 minute timer. *Fish gives 5 hearts with a 4 hour timer. *Chicken gives 10 hearts with a 12 hour timer. If you give your dog a chicken you can not then give it a bone and a fish, you will have to wait 12 hours before giving anything else to your dog except: *Ham costs 5 cash, gives 10 hearts and can be given over and over. If you have more than one dog, you can feed all of the dogs at the same time. Once your dog has many hearts, it will grow up and it's special abilities will increase. Level Up When your dog has enough hearts (as displayed in the progress bar in the dog house), it will reach a higher level and will have a higher probability of finding the things it finds. It seems that one rectangle is added to one of the skills. The exact probabilities of finding something after a scene are unknown and described as "very tiny" or "very small" (as a first point of reference, a German Shepherd at level 2 had 10 "lucky finds" in 60 scenes played). As seen in the dog shops, more expensive dogs start with a higher chance of finding an item, which means their lucky find chance can end up even higher than a fully leveled dog from a lower district, but takes much longer to raise to maximum loyalty. Industrial Area Dogs The maximum output for the Industrial Area free dogs are 4 Bars in Skill 1 (Fair) and 5 Bars in Skill 2 (Good) for Maximum Loyalty. Financial Center Dogs The maximum output for the Financial Center free dogs are 6 Bars in Skill 1 (Very Good) and 4 Bars in Skill 2 (Fair) for Maximum Loyalty. Historical Center Dogs The maximum output for the Historical Center free dogs are 4 Bars in Skill 1 (Fair) and 7 Bars in Skill 2 (Excellent) for Maximum Loyalty. University Dogs At maximum loyalty, both the J.R. Terrier and the St. Bernard will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2. Maple Heights Companion Animals Airport Companion Animals NOTE: At Levels 3 and 5, your dog grows up. Gallery 1 (German Shepherd).jpg|German Shepherd King Charles Spaniel.jpg|King Charles Spaniel 3 (Labrador Retriever).jpg|Golden Retriever 4 (Boxer).jpg|Boxer 5 (Shiba Inu).jpg|Akita 6 (Pug).jpg|Pug D07_02.png|Chihuahua 8 (Australian Shepherd).jpg|Collie 9 (Dalmatian).jpg|Dalmatian 10 (Jack Russell).jpg|Jack Russell Terrier 11 (St. Bernard).jpg|St. Bernard Husky.jpg|Husky D_13.png|Tiger D_14.png|Panda D_15.png|Robot Dog Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay